1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls, and in particular, to an improved animated talking doll.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many dolls and figure toys have been proposed in the past which have the ability to produce sound from an internal sounding mechanism or other transcribing device, such as a tape recorder. In addition, other dolls have been proposed which are capable of performing various human functions such as walking, sitting, or the like. The present invention is directed to an articulated talking doll which is capable of producing realistic audible sounds or messages during a coordinated movement of the facial features and lips of the doll. Some prior art dolls such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,200 and 3,293,795 were designed to produce an animated talking doll where the lips or mouth of the doll were moved in a manner in an attempt to simulate actual talking. However, these and other prior art dolls were extremely complex and therefore expensive to manufacture as well as being unreliable in use. The present invention contemplates the provision of an animated talking doll which is less complex and expensive, and in addition, more reliable in use.